


And Everything Burned

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Apocalypse, Betrayal, Desire, End of the World, Killing, Kissing, Lokicest, Lust, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Ragnarok, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Wars (2015), Sexual Tension, Temptation, agent of asgard # 16, villain victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The red moon cracked.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The earth shook and the ground split. The waves tided over and the volcanos followed with their fire.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thus began the end.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything Burned

The red moon cracked.

The earth shook and the ground split. The waves tided over and the volcanos followed with their fire.

Thus began the end.

And in the field of scattered ash and dried out dirt, the two gods of chaos faced each other as all fell around them.

The elder cackled with glee, reveling in his victory.

"I have won!" He roared. "After all this time, I have succeeded! The worlds haven fallen and I reign as king!"

"But you will die before you reap your reward," the younger said. "You have not won."

He tightened his grip on the scepter he wielded.

"Join me boy!" The King held out his hand. "Come and dance with me on the ashes of all who wronged us! We, kings of destruction and death! To be feared and awed! Look at what we've **done** "

"But is it really what you want?" The Youth asked. "You want a world that is broken and dead? There is nothing to rule! No one to worship us!"

"Yes!" The King yelled. "Yes! I have won! I have finally **won!** "

"Winning? You have not won. We will **die** "

"But I will emerge stronger than ever! And all will **kneel** before my glory!"

"Even me?"

"No. You will be by my side. As it should be my Little Loki," The King looked over at The Youth with a smile. "For Loki must always cause strife."

"And what if I don't want to."

"You will," The King moved closer to him. "I am _cunningly_ convincing."

" _Convince_ me," The Youth cockily shot back.

The King chuckled.

"Well you see my boy," he started. "Do you not feel the **rush** in you? The excitement as you watch everything fall apart? As if it were a fire that blazed as strongly as the fire that wash over this land? It is not madness. It is your **essence.** Your true self locked deep inside you, wanting to be set **free.** I can help you unlock the darkness in you."

The King held out a hand and cupped The Youth's cheek.

"I can _free_ you. You are a rose yet to bloom. I can _stimulate_ you to _open._ You will be _beautiful._ Your petals will _shine_ as vibrantly as spilled blood. You will _smell_ so sweet that you will captivate _all._ You will be _deadly._ Covered in _thorns_ , ready to stab whoever _strikes._ Let me. Let me lead you into darkness."

The King pulled his hand away and whispered:

_Let me_

Loki gazed at the King with bright emerald eyes. His arm reached out and placed itself on his shoulder.

" _Guide_ me," he seductively leaned in.

The King pulled The Youth into a passionate kiss. The flood of lava circled around them and the stars above lost their light as the two gods clung to each other. Hands gripping onto raven black hair and broad shoulders, thin pink lips that swelled from teeth that clamped down on them, tongues that slid across teeth and flickered against each other. Warm breath hot as the fire around them, growing thinner and thinner. And the space between them grew smaller and smaller until their bodies collided and their hands feverishly dug into skin. Hands that snaked around and squeezed arms, backs, buttocks, and legs, feeling a heat grow between them. And The King felt his legs give as he began to pull The Youth to the ground…

The cold tip of the scepter greeted his back.

The King collapsed to the ground as The Youth yanked out the scepter. His mouth hung open as he stared at Loki, betrayed and proud. 

"I'll wait for you my Little Loki," the blood bubbled at the corner of his mouth as his lips curled into one last smile.

"Not a chance," the Youth spat back. "I made sure that you'll never return."

"Shame," The King hoarsely said. "Why must beauty kill the beast?"

Then he was still.

The Youth raised his head and glanced out at the lava that grew higher and higher until a wave towered over his head.

"No," he breathed. "It's **my** victory."


End file.
